


Missed Your Exit

by raspberriesandrum



Series: Missed Your Exit [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Author Harry, Drabble, M/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Slice of Life, for Harry Potter, for Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 07:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17075885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raspberriesandrum/pseuds/raspberriesandrum
Summary: Harry had settled himself into his life as easily as he'd settled himself into his car and it felt like, for once, someone was planning on sticking around.





	Missed Your Exit

Dean wasn't quite sure how this had happened.

A few weeks ago he'd been alone, Dad having left him to his own devices with a few local salt n' burns and Sammy having abandoned him for the illusion normalcy, today he had a passenger.

The guy's name was Harry, he was barely twenty and Dean had picked him up in a graveyard a week ago and without further ado he'd moved into his car and by extension his life.

"What's a scarier? Being attacked by ghouls or being buried alive?"

"Buried alive," Dean answered with a shudder.

Harry gave a distracted nod typing a few things out on his laptop.

Apparently the guy wrote decent horror stories. Dean made a point of avoiding horror altogether on his, very rare, forays into the library for things other than research. His life was enough of a horror story. Which was why, Dean supposed, Harry was sticking around. Inspiration.

Harry was a pretty strange guy. He wasn't ignorant of or put off by the supernatural, most of the time he seemed to expect it. He'd even been helpful last week when he'd bestirred himself from his own research to help Dean with his. Most of the time he just sat next to or across from Dean and typed away on his computer.

It was—and Dean felt a little guilty for admitting it even in the privacy of his own mind—nice. Harry had settled himself into his life as easily as he'd settled himself into his car and it felt like, for once, someone was planning on sticking around for the long haul. Something he couldn't even say about his own family.

"Dean, you missed your exit," Harry pointed out.

"Shit!"


End file.
